


No Place Like Home

by apocalypsecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oz - Freeform, Shmoop, adventures in oz, charlie/dorothy - Freeform, charliexdorothy, dorothy/charlie, dorothyxcharlie, oz!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsecat/pseuds/apocalypsecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by snowstiells: charlie and dorothy in oz, and charlie’s really fascinated with everything and dorothy’s like “fucking fuck i would fancy the chick i invited to fight a war in a fictional world with me” and just smooches and fluff in general?</p>
<p>Basically shmoop and fluff in Oz</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this – it really wasn’t. She wasn’t complaining (God no she was most definitely not complaining) but still it would have been nice to have a little warning. If you asked Dorothy at what moment she fell in love with Charlie Bradbury, she wouldn’t even be able to say. Charlie was good old Red one moment, babbling on about the colours of the leaves and how the grass felt different and how she really wanted to find a poppy and the next it hit Dorothy that she loved her, and had for a while now.

“I love you,” Dorothy blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Yeah exactly Dory! If we circle round the King’s Landing then we’ll be able to… wait what was that?” Dorothy walked away with her head low in embarrassment – it was endearing really. “Did you just say you-”

“Please just forget it.”

“Oh no Dory this moment is going down in my gospel.” Charlie grinned at Dorothy and caught up to her.

“Your gospel?” Dorothy’s face exploded in laughter. “Your gospel would be one hell of an interesting, not to mention unorthodox, story Red.”

“Hey don’t disrespect my gospel! I mean, you get a series of books, so do Sam and Dean and, what, I get zilch? No way! It isn’t fair!”

“And who said the world was fair?” Dorothy questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her face was serious but a smile was tugging at her lips.

“But we’re in Oz and that means death to normalcy.” Charlie laughed with wonder, grabbing Dorothy’s hands. “We’re in Oz!”

“That never ceases to amaze you does it?” Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but she didn’t mean it. Maybe the smile on her face and the way she stroked the back of Charlie’s hands gave it away but it’s not like she particularly minded. In fact, quite the opposite. Dorothy wanted Charlie to know just how much she meant to her.

“Nope!” The two women stared at each other, smiling, grinning, happy.  “Oh and by the way I love you too.” Dorothy let out a small sigh of relief and contentment. Charlie’s eyes flicked down to Dorothy’s lips and her smile grew even wider as she pulled Dorothy’s face to hers and kissed her. “There’s no place like home.” Charlie whispered against her lips.

“Oh yes, Auntie Em.”

“Dory it is such a turn off to talk about your aunt.” Dorothy laughed softly and lightly caressed Charlie’s cheek. The pair tilted their foreheads against each other.

“Speaking of fair and unfair, you know so many things about me – I know nearly nothing.”

“So you want me to tell you my life story while we braid each other’s hair?” Charlie closed her eyes, smiling as she pressed herself closer to Dorothy.

“Definitely.”

“Oh boy, this will take a while.” Dorothy chuckled and kissed Charlie’s nose, who giggled and leaned into the touch.

“We have time.” Charlie pulled away and held out her hand for Dorothy.

“Ma’am, I suggest we find your damn dog,” Charlie snickered and curtsied messily. Dorothy grinned and kissed her cheek, grabbing her hand.

And so they walked down the yellow brick road, hand in hand, off on their quest to save Oz; but not just yet. Right now, they were so glad to be back home again (and who said that home had to be a place and not a person?) 


End file.
